The Christmas Party
by JazzyMusic123
Summary: Ethan and his friends have a little party at Benny's house and something came up in that party.Slash BennyxEthan!


**The Christmas Party**

**A/N: Hey guys it's me again making a EthanxBenny story for Christmas I made this before Christmas because I don't cerebrate Christmas. Sadly I don't cerebrate nothing. So whatever I hope u like it sorry about everything about summary and stuff on my other story.**

It's was Christmas and today they could open their presents. Ethan went to Benny's house for the gift they giving to their friends. "Hey guys, am I late?" Ethan came in the door. "No you just in time! Come on!" Sarah grabbed Ethan's arm to get him to the living room. The radio was on when they was opening their gifts they give. First it was Justin Bieber, but they turned that to Rihanna. Ethan just looked around the living room. "Hey Ethan! Come here!" Sarah said. Ethan went and seat down. "Hey guys, we should play a game!" Rory said. "Dude wait until Ethan opens his presents." Benny said. "Ok geez. And then we play a game!" Benny just rolled his eyes. Ethan opens Sarah's gift. It was a hat, a nice cute hat. "Really Sarah really a hat? Not my type of hat I will like, Sarah." Ethan with what the heck is this face. "What? It is good hat, I like it." Sarah said. Ethan rolled his eyes. "Ok dude open mine's now!" Rory said. Ethan opens Rory's gift. And it was a game card. "You like it? I got that from Target. I think they got more stuff." Ethan just look at it. "Umm it okay I may need it for some game." Erica rolled her eyes. "Just open mine's so you could open stupid Benny's present." Ethan open his present and he saw a picture of Benny and him play a video game. "Where did you get this?" Ethan asked Erica. "That girl name Jasmine was stalking you guys and she took a picture of you guys so I just took it for no reason." Ethan knew what girl she was talking about. Jasmine is part of that yaoi aka boy and boy love fan club. She got everything she need for that. "Well, thanks Erica." Ethan saw the last present and he knew that was Benny's. "Well are you going to open it?" Benny asked Ethan. Ethan open the present and he saw a video game called Call Duty. He always wanted that game but didn't thanks for Benny he will never got that game. "Benny, I love this gift. I always wanted this game but never got it. Thanks Benny!" Ethan hugged Benny. "No problem." Benny said. "Show off." Rory said.

They played game boards then they play other games. Later they got bored so they play Truth or Dare and things came wrong. "Hey guys, we should play Truth or Dare." Rory said. "I don't know, I hear that bad things happen when people play Truth or Dare." Ethan said. "Come on Ethan it can't be that bad!" Benny said. "Whatever it is let just play because I'm bored!" Erica laying on the floor. "Hey, at least it something to do right?" Sarah said. "Whatever all I know that bad things going to happen!" Ethan said. "So, who's first?" Benny looked at them. It was just silence. "Ok I go! Benny truth or dare?" Rory said. "Umm Dare." Benny said. "Ok. Umm I dare you to kiss Ethan." Everybody eyes was shock of that dare. Benny never ever rejected a dare. So he just kissed Ethan in the lips. They stop kissing then Benny ran. "Great Rory, that just great you made them sad or whatever." Sarah said. Ethan ran after Benny to his room. "Benny, I need to talk to you." Ethan came in the room. "Go away." Benny on this bed with pillow on his face. "No, I not going away all I wanted to say is I enjoy the kiss because I like you." Benny took the pillow off on this face and look at Ethan. "really?" Benny got up walked towards to Ethan. "Yeah, I do I like you a lot not as a friend." Benny kissed Ethan in the lips. They came back to the living room and sit down. "This is boring, let just play some music and dances!" Rory turned the radio back on and the radio was play Beyonce' called Party they favorite song to dance with. Everybody started to randomly dances and having fun. Everybody forget about the whole Ethan and Benny kissing thing but, them. They went home and go to sleep but, Benny and Ethan. Well, it was the best Christmas ever for everybody. And that why Christmas is the best holiday ever.

**THE END**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes. And Merry Christmas everybody! Oh but me. :( oh well I having a REAL birthday next year.(I born at a leap year so yeah) so I hope you like it! p.s i'm really 4 years old. xd.**


End file.
